


Enchanted

by charlottedrake



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Charlotte was enchanted to have met Melissa Hastings.-Inspired from the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.





	Enchanted

**_There I was again tonight_ ** **_  
_****_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Same old tired, lonely place_**

 

_It was the same old boring parties, same old boring people, and same old boring routine. Honestly, she wasn’t so sure why she would accompany Jason, her brother, or should she say her ‘boyfriend’, to these stupid parties, with people who probably wouldn’t accept her for who she is, if they knew the truth._

 

_Maybe it’s because she really has missed her younger brother for all these years, and that she wasn’t able to get to know him well. Why else would she be out here ‘dating’ her brother? It was the only way for her to get close to her family, him, Ali, their mom, hell even their dad as well._

 

_But he didn’t want to be ‘just friends’, seems like her younger brother really was into her. It made her sick to have to be with him in that way, but what could she do? She just really wanted to be with her family. Plus, it’s not like she’d actually ever do anything farther than just a peck on the lips._

 

_And it’s not like she’s against parties or anything, it’s just that she wishes that she could be here as who she really is, not as some alias that she had to make up in order for people not to find out that she was currently a mental patient at Radley Sanitarium._

 

_If people knew who she really was, they’d hate her. Even Ali and Jason would. They would never accept the ‘freak’ that she is. No one would. Bethany didn’t. Her dad didn’t, and her mom didn’t try to convince him otherwise._

 

_And it seems like no matter how hard she tried to actually forget everything and actually enjoy herself, she still couldn’t help but hear that little voice in her head, calling her a freak. Calling her disgusting. Wishing her death._

 

_She couldn’t give them a genuine laugh, a genuine smile, because deep inside of her, she still felt as lonely as ever._

 

**_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_ **

**_Vanished when I saw your face_ **

**_All I can say is_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was enchanting to meet you_ **

 

_However, that all changed on one specific night. They were all at one of Eric Kahn’s wild parties, her, Jason, Ian, Garrett, and Eric were sitting on the couches in the game room, playing a game of ‘Truth.’ Well, it was more like all four of them were playing, while she was just listening, laughing at the idiotic things that would come out of their mouths._

 

_She had to admit though, the drunker they got, the more boring it was to watch them. She was kind of wishing that Alison had decided to come to the party too, but she said she was staying at Emily’s to watch a movie or something._

 

_She couldn’t help but laugh silently to herself about how in denial her younger sister was about her feelings to this so called Emily girl. She would say that she was nothing more than just a friend. Perhaps that was true, but that still didn’t explain why the younger blonde would just allow the younger brunette to kiss her._

 

_She leans back on the couch, letting her eyes wander the party, hoping to find something or someone to entertain her boredness. And that she did._

 

_A few minutes later, she finds herself staring at a certain brunette, who was sitting by herself, looking bored out of her mind as well. Seems like Ian really just brought her to show her off for a few minutes, before dumping her._

 

 _Yes, she did know the brunette, she had seen her around other parties as well, but usually if she wasn’t with Ian, she was with some other friends. This time though, the brunette seemed to be all alone. And she couldn’t help but stare at her, she had to get her attention._  


**_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_ ** **_  
_****_Across the room your silhouette_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Starts to make its way to me_**

 

_Finally, after three whole minutes of just staring at her, the brunette feels a pair of eyes on her and looks up, to lock eyes with the mysterious woman who had been staring at her._

 

_She smiles charmingly as she watches as the brunette scowls, not at the blonde, but at herself. She feels like she’s seen her before, but she’s having trouble remembering where._

 

_As for the blonde, this wasn’t the first time she’s seen her. They’ve actually met before, but it happened over ten years ago and before she had physically become a she._

 

_\---_

 

_It was at the old Campbell farm, back when she couldn’t have been more that six. Her parents had taken her, Jason, and baby Ali on a family trip that day. Only that they weren’t the only family there, the Hastings were there as well with their two daughters._

 

_She remembers seeing the tiny brunette in two pigtails, wearing a tiara, playing by herself with her dolls. She noticed him staring at her and smiled. She motioned  for him to come closer._

 

_“Do you want to play with me and my dolls?” she asked him kindly. “Look, I named this one after my little sister, Spencer.”_

 

_“My dad says that boys are not supposed to play with dolls.” Little Charles whispered nervously. “If he saw me playing with you, then he’d call me a freak.”_

 

_The young brunette frowned, “Why would he call you a freak? My daddy sees me playing with my dolls, and calls me a princess.” she replied._

 

_“My dad said that I’m supposed to be a prince, not a princess.” Charles told her. “That’s what he wants me to be. Just like my brother.”_

 

_She tilts her head in confusion. “Well, what about what you want to be?” she asked._

 

_“I want to be a princess too.” Charles said quietly, making sure that Kenneth wasn’t anywhere near or he’d be furious. “I want to wear dresses, play with my dolls, and paint my nails. I want to be able to have long hair and wear heels, just like my mommy.”_

 

_“Then why don’t you?” the brunette continued to question her new friend._

 

_“You don’t think that I’ll look weird dressed like that?” Charles asked in disbelief. “Like a freak?”_

 

_The brunette shook her head, “No.” she told him. “I think you’d look beautiful.” She stood up and walked closer as she took of her tiara, and placed it on little Charles’ head.  “And I think, this would look much prettier on you.”_

 

_It was during that moment that the blonde, for the first time ever, didn’t feel like a freak. Charles smiled shyly, “Thank you- I’m Charles.”_

 

_“Melissa.” the brunette introduced herself. “My name is Melissa Hastings.”_

 

_\---_

 

_“Wow!” the blonde approached her several minutes later. “It’s not everyday that you get to see THE Melissa Hastings all alone at a party without her boytoy or clique of brainy and popular friends.”_

 

_Melissa gave the blonde a blank expression. “Do I know you?” she asks her._

 

_The blonde shrugs, “Probably not. And you don’t have to.” She responds. “I was just bored over there, and it seemed like you were too. So I thought why not make some new friends?”_

**_  
_****_The playful conversation starts_ ** **_  
_****_Counter all your quick remarks_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Like passing notes in secrecy_**

  


_“Aren’t you that girl that has that little girl, Alison, following her around like a lost puppy?” Melissa asks her as she takes a sip from her drink._

 

_“Guilty.” the blonde replies. “I guess you could say I’m her role model.”_

 

_“That’s not really something that you should brag about,” Melissa smirks. “I thought you would’ve known that between her and I, there’s tension.”_

 

_“Oh, believe me I know.” she says. “But like you said it’s between you and her. So what does that have to do with me?”_

 

_The brunette doesn’t say nothing and just observes her for a while. Why does it feel like she knows this girl? “You still haven’t told me who you are.”_

 

_The blonde smiles sweetly at her, “You’re right, I haven’t.” she speaks as she extends her hand towards her. “I’m Cece. Cece Drake.”_

 

_Melissa eyes her hand and then looks back at her. “Well Cece Drake,” she begins as she reluctantly accepted her handshake. However, she quickly removed it because she felt an odd feeling, as she held her hand. “Why don’t you tell me, why you decided to make your way towards me?”_

 

_Cece shrugs again, “What can I say,” she starts. “A pretty girl shouldn’t be alone at a party. It could be dangerous.”_

 

_Melissa lets out a small laugh, “Please, I’m Ian Thomas’ girlfriend.” she exclaims. “These boys would be complete fools if they even thought about messing around with his girlfriend.”_

 

_“Well, I’m no boy.” Cece tells her and Melissa feels herself raise her eyebrows at the girl. “But I can be a fool sometimes.” She gives her a playful  smile. And Melissa couldn’t help but smile back._

**_  
_****_And it was_ ** **_  
_****_Enchanting to meet you_ ** **_  
_****_All I can say is_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_It was enchanting to meet you_**

 

_That night, was the first night that the little voice in Cece’s head, that would call her a freak, wasn’t there. All she could think about, was paying attention to whatever Melissa was talking about._

 

_She liked the sound of her voice. It was like music to her ears. Music that she wanted to listen to for the rest of her life. Only her voice could block out those self-loathing thoughts that she would have about herself._

 

_Despite whatever harsh things that Alison said about the brunette, she couldn’t bring herself to share those same feelings with her little sister. How could she when Melissa was the only one who brought genuine joy to her heart._

 

_Not that her siblings didn’t, but it was a different kind of joy. A joy that she couldn’t quite explain yet, but all she knew is that it felt great to feel that joy._

 

_Throughout the whole time that they were talking, she couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of her. Ian really was one lucky prick._

 

_She wasn’t sure if she’d ever see her again, but one thing that Cece did know, is that she was thankful for at least having another chance to meet Melissa Hastings. Even if she didn’t remember her._

 

 **_This night is sparkling_ ** **_  
_****_Don't you let it go_ ** **_  
_****_I'm wonderstruck_ ** **_  
_****_Blushing all the way home_ ** **_  
_****_I'll spend forever_ ** **_  
_****_Wondering if you knew_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I was enchanted to meet you_**

 

_They were both, well Melissa more than her, very drunk by the time the party was over. Melissa was clinging from her shoulder as she was trying to keep herself from falling._

 

_Close. Her face was so close to Cece’s that she could feel her breath. Sure it reeked of alcohol, but, it still didn’t change the fact that Cece’s heart was beating uncontrollably._

 

_If she were to just turn her head a little bit, then her lips would connect with hers. And she was tempted to. But one, they were in public, and two, she didn’t want to take advantage of Melissa or ruin whatever relationship that they had just created._

 

_Melissa then rests her head on Cece’s shoulder, “I’m sleepy.” she slurred. “Where the hell is Ian. He’s my ride home!”_

 

_Cece looks towards the couch where the boys were hanging out and finds them all knocked out. She rolls her eyes, “Seems like they passed out.” she tells her. “Do you want me to give you a ride home?”_

 

_It’s not like she didn’t know where she lived, she’s been to Alison’s and Jason’s house, and has seen the brunette walking into the house right next door to theirs._

 

_“You would do that for me?!” the brunette asks in delight. “Wow, my hero!” she immediately stands up, but wounds up losing her balance and falls onto Cece’s lap._

 

_Their eyes lock and Cece feels as if her heart is about to explode. There is a moment of tension between them, before Melissa bursts out laughing. “Nice catch.” she compliments as she stood up again, this time more carefully. “Woo! Let’s go!”_

 

_\---_

 

_The whole car ride was silent due to the fact that Melissa crashed as soon as she sat down. Once they arrived at the Hastings’ household, Cece really didn’t have the heart to wake her up. Not just yet._

 

_So instead, she rested her head on her seat and stared at the brunette. She was even beautiful in her sleep. How was that fair?_

 

_Cece brings her hand towards her face and removes some strands of her hair from her face. “Thank you.” she whispers at the brunette. “Thank you for making me forget, even if it was just for one night.” She watches as she smiled in her sleep. Perhaps, she could be dreaming about her?_

 

_Melissa slowly moved her head, “Ian?” she mumbled. “Where are we?”_

 

_Cece let out a deep sigh, of course the one she would be thinking about would be Ian. She gently shook her awake, “Melissa.” she quietly woke her. “You’re home.”_

 

_Eventually, she did help her out of the car and onto her front porch. She even held her up as Melissa searched for her keys._

 

_When she found them, she unlocked her door, and looked at Cece. “I’ll see you later.” she tells her, her eyes weren’t even open._

 

_Cece feels her heart stop as she notices that Melissa was leaning in. She froze and let the brunette plant a kiss on the side of her mouth. “Good night.” she slurs before walking inside her house and closing the door._

 

_The blonde stood there frozen for another few moments though, as she felt the heat rush to her face. She had to calm herself down and remind herself that the brunette probably confused her with her boyfriend, just like she did in the car._

 

_That didn’t prevent her from going back to Radley wearing a huge smile though._

 

 **_The lingering question kept me up_ ** **_  
_****_2AM, who do you love?_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_**

 

_Several weeks later, they saw each other again. This time it was Melissa who approached the blonde. She was complaining to her about how Ian would rather play with is friends and that stupid camera than pay attention to her._

 

_Cece did try to make her forget about her asshole of a boyfriend. So she started telling her some of her most amusing stories. They went from talking about the time that the blonde had dared Eric Kahn to steal a car only to then call the police on him, to talking about the last party that they were both at._

 

_“You really were a wasted mess!” Cece was telling her. “Do you have any idea how many times I had to hold onto you to stop you from falling on your face.”_

 

_Melissa throws her head back in laughter, “Oh god, speaking of that night, I actually hit myself on my staircase and it left this huge ass bruise. Look, it has yet to go away!”_

 

_“Oh, that’s not pretty.” Cece responds as she flashes her a smile. “I thought you had gotten that from being too kinky in the bedroom.”_

 

_“Oh god, no!” Melissa playfully hits her. “I would never, that’s a little too extreme for me.”_

 

_“Is anything really too extreme for a Hastings, though?” the blonde teases her. “Anyways, you also kept calling me Ian that night. You even kissed me, thinking I was him. You really were a mess.”_

 

_Melissa let out a nervous chuckle, “Oh yeah I did, didn’t I?”  she asks. “I didn’t mean to. Sorry.”_

 

_Cece plays it off as nothing and just shrugs, “I mean it’s nothing really, you were really drunk, you probably just assumed he was the one driving you since he was your ride.”_

 

_“No, I mean I didn’t mean to call you Ian..” she corrects her. “I knew it was you when I kissed you on the cheek. Sorry if that startled you, I was trying to show my gratitude and I guess the alcohol just took it to the next level.”_

 

_Cece feels herself go numb. “Oh, so that kiss was for me?” she asks cautiously._

 

_Melissa shrugs, “I guess it was.”_

 

_“Do you regret it?”_

 

_The brunette shakes her head, “No.” she tells her. “Like I said, I wanted to show my gratitude to you for giving me a ride home.”_

 

_Cece felt as the smile grew on her face. She leans in and rests her head on her hand, “I guess I should give you rides more often then.” she says in a playful tone._

 

_Melissa follows her actions and rests her head on her hand too as she smiles back at the blonde, “I guess you should.”_

 

_The brunette may have been joking along with her, but the blonde really meant it when she implied that she wouldn’t mind getting kissed by her again._

 

_It kept her awake that night, it left her wondering, if maybe Melissa could possibly feel something for her too._

 

_The brunette still had feelings for Ian, that was blatantly obvious. But still that lingering question kept her up._

 

_Could a future for the both of them, really be possible?_

**_  
_****_And now I'm pacing back and forth_ ** **_  
_****_Wishing you were at my door_ ** **_  
_****_I'd open up and you would say "hey"_ ** **_  
_****_It was_ ** **_  
_****_Enchanting to meet you_ ** **_  
_****_All I know I was_ ** **_  
_****_Enchanted to meet you_ ** **_  
_**  


_She paced back and forth in her creepy old room, back in Radley. She should be sleeping, but she was feeling too happy to. For the first time she was feeling some happiness in that place, but it wasn’t because she was growing used to it, no it was because what the brunette had told her on that day._

 

_\---_

 

_They had gone shopping for clothes because apparently Cece was going on a vacation, Jason had invited her to go to Cape May with his family. Her family. She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn’t refuse. She really wanted to spend time with her family._

 

_They were both in the dressing rooms, trying on clothes, when Cece found herself struggling to pull the zipper of her dress up._

 

_She was anxious on calling Melissa for help, but at the same time, she wanted to call her for help. So she did._

 

_“Hey Hastings!” Cece calls out to her. “I could use a hand in here!”_

 

_Melissa walks in and looks at her, “Now, that’s what I call a hot dress.” she compliments._

 

_“Of course.” she gloats. “A hot girl like me deserves a hot dress.” She flashes a coquettish smile at the brunette. “Don’t you think?”_

 

_“Hm well, what I think.” the brunette begins as she walks closer to stand behind her. “I think that a hot dress like that would look great with some hot lingerie underneath it.” she shows her a pair of lingerie. “Don’t you wanna drive the boys at the beach crazy?”_

 

_“And the girls.” Cece adds as she locks eyes with Melissa through the mirror. “You know I don’t discriminate.”_

 

_Melissa finds herself smiling to herself and nods, “I’ll keep that in mind.” she tells her._

 

_Cece turns around and faces her, “Will you?”_

 

_Melissa brings her hand up and strokes her blonde friend’s face gently, “You’re really pretty, you know that?” she says. “You could do so much better than Jason, let’s be honest.”_

 

_Cece laughs, “Like who then?”_

 

_Melissa locks eyes with her and gives her a flirty smile, “Like me.”_

 

 **_This night is sparkling_ ** **_  
_****_Don't you let it go_ ** **_  
_****_I'm wonderstruck_ ** **_  
_****_Blushing all the way home_ ** **_  
_****_I'll spend forever_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Wondering if you knew_**

 

_That night that she accidentally hit Alison in the head with the rock, was the last time that she would see her brunette friend for two years. She snuck off to the backyard while her mother called Wilden._

 

_There she saw the brunette, who also seemed to be in a panic. “Hey, I have something to tell you.” Melissa tells her as soon as she reaches her. “Wait, why are you crying.” She noticed that Cece wasn’t dressed in her usual attire, instead she was wearing a black hoodie and her hair wasn’t brushed._

 

_“I-I did something really bad.” the blonde whispers. “I don’t have much time Melissa, I have to go. I just came to say goodbye.”_

 

_Melissa gives her a puzzled look as she gently begins to caress her friend’s face, “Goodbye? Where are you going? Why so soon?”_

 

_“My dad was right. I’m a monster.” the blonde girl cries. “I’m sorry you had to be friends with a freak like me.”_

 

_“A freak? Cece what the hell are you talking about?!” Melissa couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu. “Quit talking nonsense. You’re not going anywhere, especially not after what I think my sister did.”_

 

_“Spencer? W-What did she do?”_

 

_“I think she hit your friend Alison with a shovel.” Melissa whispers. “I’m freaking out, I don’t know what to do!”_

 

_Cece shakes her head, “No Melissa.” she begins. “You’re sister didn’t hit Alison. I did.”_

 

_Melissa’s eyes widen, “W-What? Why?”_

 

_“Because I’m a monster. Because my dad was right about me, because Bethany was right about me. Because I am nothing more than just a freak!”_

 

_“Slow down Cece, what the hell are you talking about?” the brunette was starting to freak out even more now. If Cece had hit Alison, the who did she just bury? Who did her sister hit?_

 

_“I have to go Melissa.” the blonde says quietly._

 

_“Go where?!”_

 

_“Thank you for bringing happiness to me for these past few months.” Cece ignores her question. “And thank you for not thinking of me as a freak back when we were kids.”_

 

_Melissa scowls, as she tries to understand what her blonde friend was talking about. “What do you mean when we were kids?”_

 

_“Goodbye Melissa.” Cece leans in and gives her a peck on the lips. She looks at her one more time before dashing back to her house, where her mother and the police were probably already waiting for her._

 

_Meanwhile Melissa was left there in shock, not knowing what to say. And then, the memory hit her several moments later._

 

_“Charles.”_

 

 **_This night is flawless_ ** **_  
_****_Don't you let it go_ ** **_  
_****_I'm wonderstruck_ ** **_  
_****_Dancing around all alone_ ** **_  
_****_I'll spend forever_ ** **_  
_****_Wondering if you knew_ ** **_  
_****_I was enchanted to meet you_ ** **_  
_**  


_Despite that she hadn’t seen the brunette for over two years, she was the first one to come to her mind as soon as she moved back to Rosewood, where she was about to start the A Game. Where she was returning seeking for revenge against four particular pretty little liars, one who just happened to be Melissa Hastings’ little sister._

 

_It pained her to hurt someone so close to the person she loved, but she had to do it. Those bitches deserved it, for the way they treated her childhood best friend, Lucas Gottesman, and for what they’ve been saying about her deceased little sister._

 

_Especially Hanna, according to Mona, she was the happiest that Alison was gone and she was the one who played with Lucas’ feelings the most._

 

_There was another reason though, she had begun to suspect that her little sister was alive, she knew that Ali cared about her friends, and she knew if they were in trouble, that she would show up to their rescue._

 

_If her little sister was alive, then that would mean that her mom wouldn’t hate her anymore, and that she could finally be able to get her freedom. Freedom. That’s what she’s always wanted._

 

_She was walking around Rosewood, when she spots her. She was talking to a man. Was this her boyfriend? Mona had mentioned that she was dating someone._

 

_She watches her from the window of her boutique store, nothing but positive memories circle her head. She wants nothing more than to approach her, but she knows she can’t. Not after what she plans to do to her little sister and friends._

 

_Cece realizes, that despite her and Melissa not being able to have the happy ending that she dreamed for, she’s still enchanted to have met her._

 

_And with that she turns around, hoping to leave her feelings towards the brunette behind._

**_  
_****_This is me praying that_ ** **_  
_****_This was the very first page_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Not where the storyline ends_**

 

_But as fate would have it, they did wind up seeing each other again. Well, seems like she has Spencer to thank for this one rather than fate._

 

_It was a slow day, there were hardly any customers and Cece was bored out of her mind. That was until, the door flew open._

 

_It was her. Melissa. She really was here, and she was looking at her with so much resentment, yet so much adoration. “Oh my god, you really are back.”_

 

_“Melissa..”_

 

_Before Cece could finish speaking though, Melissa had already made her way towards her and was embracing her tightly. “I missed you so much.”_

 

_“You did?”_

 

_Melissa hits her on the shoulder, “Of course I did you idiot.” she tells her. “How could you leave me for so long? And why didn’t you come looking for me as soon as you came back?”_

 

_“Melissa I’m not the person you think I am.” She couldn’t stand it anymore. Yes, she missed her so much, but she couldn’t keep on lying to her. She couldn’t keep seeing her when she’s the one who’s been torturing her little sister. “I’m not a good person.”_

 

_“That makes two of us then.”_

 

_“I’ve done and will continue to do horrible things.” Cece admits._

 

_“Like I said, that makes two of us.”_

 

_“Melissa..”_

 

_“Just shut up already and kiss me.”_

 

_The blonde girl just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was certain that she was dreaming. This couldn’t have been real, right?_

 

_Because the blonde woman was clearly not going to make the first move, Melissa took matters into her own hands and pulls the girl towards her._

 

_She was kissing her, after all these years, Cece was finally able to have the girl of her dreams. Her heart was pounding, out of joy and out of fear. Fear that the girl would soon hate her, after discovering her hidden agenda._

 

_But right now, she ignored that feeling, and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, who couldn’t help but smile into the kiss._

 

_Little did they both know, that this was only the beginning of their relationship._

 

_“Please don’t ever leave again.”_

**_  
_****_My thoughts will echo your name_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Until I see you again_**

 

_Melissa had then gone off to study overseas. She had tried to convince Cece to come with her. But she didn’t. She had to bring Alison home first and besides, she knew that the brunette would eventually hate her once found out that she was the person who torturing her little sister._

 

_So she didn’t go, which forced them to go their separate ways. She never told her the truth, she never told her that Cece Drake didn’t exist._

 

_She never told her, her real name. Charlotte Dilaurentis._

 

_She had such precious memories with Melissa that she was afraid that once she found out the truth, that she would be disgusted with her and hate her._

 

_She would much rather have Melissa hater her for a little while only to then forget about her, than have her hate her for the rest of their lives._

 

_Months had eventually passed, but she could still hear herself echoing her name in her head. Charlotte knew that it was probably really pathetic of her to still be thinking about her, when she, herself, was the one to blame for their breakup._

 

_But she knew that it was better this way. She had heard that Wren Kingston had also left Rosewood as well, to join her in England._

 

_Let’s just say that she didn’t take the news so good._

**_  
_****_These are the words I held back_ ** **_  
_****_As I was leaving too soon_ ** **_  
_****_I was enchanted to meet you_ ** **_  
_**  


_Her mother was dead. Alison had returned. She was addicted to the game. And she was going insane._

 

_She laughed. Insane. Hadn’t she always been? Isn’t that why she was put into a mental institution when she was kid!_

 

_She had gotten so used to having someone to talk to when she was hanging out with Melissa, that she forgot how it felt like to feel lonely._

 

_She couldn’t even rely on her little sister to love her anymore, because she knew that when she found out that she was the monster who had hit her on the head with a rock. Once Ali found out that she was A, she would hate her forever._

 

_She had met a really nice man when she had left for France. He treated her like she was his whole world for those few days. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her heart to fall for him, when it was already occupied by someone else. She felt more just by looking at Melissa than she did by kissing him._

 

_So she decided to end the game. And she decided to end her life along with it once she revealed to everyone, who she was._

 

_She figured that Melissa would eventually hear about what happened to her and who she was, so she decided to write to her. She wrote her a letter, telling her the whole truth. If Melissa was going to hear about her story, then she should hear it from the source itself, not from people who wouldn’t understand._

 

_She told her story, why she did what she did, she told her what she felt for her, and she told her, her name. Charlotte Dilaurentis._

 

 **_Please don't be in love_ ** **_  
_****_With someone else_ ** **_  
_****_Please don't have somebody_ ** **_  
_****_Waiting on you_ ** **_  
_****_Please don't be in love_ ** **_  
_****_With someone else_ ** **_  
_****_Please don't have somebody_ ** **_  
_****_Waiting on you_ ** **_  
_**  


_So she didn’t end up killing herself._

 

_She doesn’t know why. It beated being locked up in this place. Maybe, she had gone soft for a moment, when she heard her little sister call her by her real name. She suddenly felt wanted._

 

_She hated this place, and it didn’t help that she wasn’t getting better. It didn’t help that Archer, the guy who she had met when she was in France, it didn’t help that he had heard about her situation and rushed over, and pretended to be a doctor so he could close to her._

 

_The days were long and the nights were restless, the only thing that she looked forward was spending time with her younger sister. She loved Alison, she did. She just wasn’t sure if she loved her as her younger sister or as her doll._

 

_Ali thought that Charlotte was getting better, so she would keep her updated on the girls lives. She started talking about Spencer, and the older blonde woman couldn’t help but think about her._

 

_She wondered about her whereabouts, how life was her. She wondered if the brunette still remembered her. Had she grown to hate her after finding out that she was the one who had been tormenting her sister for years?_

 

_“So apparently Spencer’s sister got back together with her ex boyfriend, who just so happens to be Spencer’s ex boyfriend too.” Alison brought up Melissa randomly._

 

_Charlotte could feel her heart ache. Melissa had really moved on from her already. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to her. It was bound to happen eventually. But still, she couldn’t the sudden urge to want to break down and cry._

 

_She held it in though, how was she supposed to explain her sudden outburst to her younger sister, who thought that she was getting better._

 

_It wasn’t until she was all alone in the evening that she really started to lose it. The thought of Melissa being with someone else started to drive her crazy._

 

_She didn’t want to hurt the brunette, but the voices in her head convinced her otherwise. They told her to call Wren, they told her to make up some excuse or some lie, to break them up._

 

_She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to hurt Melissa. But she couldn’t stop herself from walking up to the phone in the Visitation Room, and dialing his number. Don’t ask how she knew his number, she’s A after all._

 

_Charlotte knew that she needed help, but she wasn’t getting it. Archer was no help, all he did was just talk to her, telling her that she had done nothing wrong. He was justifying her actions, he kept telling her that she was guilty of nothing, that if she wanted to, she could continue the game as soon as she got out. And that he would help her._

 

_She liked that idea, in the end she was still addicted and wasn’t getting properly treated. Plus, it’s not like she was good at anything else. Running the game was the only thing that she was capable of doing right._

 

_Maybe Archer was right, maybe she hadn’t done anything wrong. Maybe it was the liars who were wrong. He basically brainwashed her to believing that what she had done to the six girls was absolutely fine._

 

_No, she couldn’t get herself to forget Melissa. But maybe starting the game again, could help her move on._

 

 **_This night is sparkling_ ** **_  
_****_Don't you let it go_ ** **_  
_****_I'm wonderstruck_ ** **_  
_****_Blushing all the way home_ ** **_  
_****_I'll spend forever_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Wondering if you knew_**

 

_“Are you seriously trying to ruin my life?” Melissa demands as she stormed into Charlotte’s room at Welby. “Did I really not mean nothing to you?”_

 

_“Melissa..” Charlotte whispers. Truth be told, she hadn’t expected to ever see the tall, brunette woman ever again._

 

_“Did you mean what you said on your letter?” Melissa questions her desperately. “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”_

 

_“You know I did.” Charlotte confesses as she begins to tremble. “You know I do.”_

 

_“Do I really Cece?” Melissa scoffs. “Oh wait, I forgot your name is Charlotte. Something you never told me in person. I swear, I feel like throughout our entire relationship that I was the only one who was being genuine with you. Meanwhile all you did was tell me lie after lie!”_

 

_“Melissa,” Charlotte begins, trying her best to keep herself from crying. “Words will never be enough to tell you how sorry I am. I was selfish. I still am very selfish. I’m sorry for not being able to control the voices in my head. And I’m sorry for hurting you. For hurting Spencer.”_

 

_“Selfish? I think you were more than just selfish.” Melissa tells her. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth from the start. Why did I have to find out the truth from a piece of paper?”_

 

_“You were the only one who didn’t treat me like if I was a freak when we were kids.” Charlotte begins. “I guess, I just didn’t want for that to change. I didn’t want for you to see the monster that I was. The monster that I am.”_

 

_Melissa shakes her head, “You being who you are is not what makes you a monster. You were girl who was born in the wrong body. There’s nothing monstrous or freakish  about that. What you did to those girls, that’s what makes people call you a monster. It has nothing to do with you.”_

 

_Charlotte looks down to hide the few tears that had slipped out of her eyes. “I tried to stop myself. But the voices. The voices wouldn’t leave me alone.”_

 

_“What voices.”_

 

_“They sound a lot like him. Like my dad.” Charlotte admits. “They’d always encourage me to do bad things, ‘because I’m a monster and it’s what monsters do’. I would always hear them, ever since I got admitted admitted into Radley. Ever since then, they would always be with me, except-”_

 

_“Except?” Melissa wonders why the blonde woman had stopped talking mid-sentence._

 

_“Except when I was with you.” Charlotte tells her. “I would always hear the voices except when I was with you.”_

 

_Melissa stays quiet, not knowing what to say now._

 

_“I’d understand if you’d never wanted to see me again.” Charlotte says. “I’m sorry.”_

 

_Melissa’s face softens, “You need help Charlotte.” she tells the blonde woman softly. She slowly walks towards her and gently wipes her tears away with her hand. “You need to get better.”_

 

_Charlotte lets out a hopeless sigh, “I’ve already tried Melissa, and it’s not working. How can I fix myself when I can’t even bring myself to put the effort to!? I should’ve just jumped off that roof, I really don’t have anything to live for. Even Alison is too good for me, I don’t deserve her kindness after everything I’ve put her through.”_

 

_“Yes you can, Charlotte. You can get better.”_

 

_Charlotte couldn’t hold it any longer, she felt the tears stream down her face uncontrollably. “How are you so sure that I can?”_

 

_“Because you have me now.” Melissa declares. “And I’m not leaving you. Not again.”_

 

_Charlotte gives her a puzzled look, “I thought you were mad at me for ruining your relationship with Wren?”_

 

_“Honestly, I was only with him because he’s a pretty arm accessory.” Melissa says. “I was more mad at the fact that you told him something that I entrusted you with.”_

 

_“Melissa, I’m really sorry.” Charlotte apologizes. “You deserve much better than wasting your time here with me. You have a lot going for you. Imagine how much better your life would be if you turned around and walked out now. You could start a family, marry a nice husband or wife, have children-”_

 

_“Just shut up and kiss me already.” Melissa interrupted the blonde woman’s rant, as she leaned in to kiss the woman that she has longed for, for so long._

 

_Charlotte pulled the tall brunette closer, as she kissed her with so much passion. It had been too long, too long since she’s been with her._

 

_Charlotte knew she had issues, but after that evening, she was willing to fix herself. She wanted to get better._

 

_For her sister._

 

_For her brother._

 

_For Melissa._

 

_And for her late mother._

 

 **_This night is flawless_ ** **_  
_****_Don't you let it go_ ** **_  
_****_I'm wonderstruck_ ** **_  
_****_Dancing around all alone_ ** **_  
_****_I'll spend forever_ ** **_  
_****_Wondering if you knew_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I was enchanted to meet you_**

 

_Several years passed and Charlotte was released from Welby. It took both Melissa and Alison a lot to persuade the girls that Charlotte was no longer dangerous._

 

_It was actually quite funny when Charlotte thought about it, both Melissa and Alison used to loathe each other with such a passion, but in the end, both of them came together to achieve one common goal. Charlotte’s liberty._

 

_She remembers being anxious when she overheard Alison and Melissa discussing what they were going to do to get Aria to change her mind. It seemed like the smaller girl, really wasn’t willing to forgive A just yet. Not that Charlotte couldn’t blame her. She had done some really terrible things to those girls._

 

_To her surprise though, Aria had a change of hurt. Melissa had said that Spencer had managed to convince Aria to do this for her sister. Of course it was Spencer, it was obvious that Aria had a soft spot for her taller friend. Even Mona was willing to help Charlotte._

 

_Charlotte really was grateful towards the liars and their kind hearts, because if they hadn’t agreed to helping her, then she wouldn’t be walking down the aisle towards the love of her life right now._

 

_Yes, it was finally happening. Charlotte was about to marry Melissa Hastings. She looks so stunning that Charlotte felt like her heart was about to jump out of her body just by looking at her._

 

_Both girls were in dresses, Melissa’s was more classy and elegant, while Charlotte’s was more girly and had more patterns on it._

 

_Charlotte looked around the room of guests as the minister ordained the wedding, before turning to look at her bride-to-be, who was already staring back at her with so much love in her eyes._

 

_The blonde woman couldn’t help but smile as she lovingly stroked Melissa’s hair locks out of her face._

 

_How lucky was she to go from living in eternal misery, to living in eternal bliss._

 

_The more she stared at the woman in front of her, the more she realized. She was enchanted to meet Melissa Hastings._


End file.
